


Hugh gets Elnor a cat

by Your_local_cryptid13



Series: Elnor/Hugh prompt fics [1]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Elnor needs to chill, Fluff, Hugh gets Elnor a smol lil fluffball, M/M, Rafi’s the mom friend, Rios hates cats and is paranoid af, THESE TWO THO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_local_cryptid13/pseuds/Your_local_cryptid13
Summary: The title says it all.Per-request from a prompt given to me by fluffghet from tumblrThe prompt: hugh gets elnor a cat. partly as a "thank you for saving my life" mostly because it will be real damn cute. no one else on the crew can even complain because they find it equally adorableSo there you go. :) Enjoy!
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Series: Elnor/Hugh prompt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666087
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Hugh gets Elnor a cat

It was a quiet “day” on La Sirena, and Hugh was just coming back from a very important errand on Earth. 

They had stopped by to pick up supplies and visit family/friends, though mostly no one had left the ship except for Picard. He was down there visiting his chateau and checking up on the production of his wine. 

The rest of the crew, meanwhile, were either playing card games, eating, or reading in their rooms. Rios had played several games of Black Jack with Rafi and Dr. Jerati before isolating himself and blasting his favorite music. 

Soji was practicing and learning different fighting techniques with Elnor, and it seemed he had decided that he’d teach her how to use a sword. That was apparently going very quickly, of course.

Hugh was jealous of the attention and he wanted to thank Elnor for everything the Romulan had done for him on the Artifact. He also was hoping to get him alone for a bit so he could present his gift to Elnor himself. 

But, as he stepped off the transporter pad and narrowly missed Soji’s makeshift sword as it was flicked out of her grasp by Elnor’s expert parry, Hugh realized that it would be hard to get Elnor alone without stirring up the crew’s interest of what he had brought.

It was already quite obvious, considering the crate he was carrying, and the fact that it was making small noises. So he reluctantly decided to not give it to Elnor if he caught him alone. 

“Hugh! You’re back! I missed you.” Elnor put down his own fake sword and hugged the Ex-B tightly. Hugh gave him a one armed hug, as the small crate was not letting him use his other arm. 

“I missed you too, Elnor.” He said, “I’ve actually got something for you.”

Elnor’s brows furrowed in interest and he looked curiously at the crate his friend was holding. Hugh set it down and opened the door, smiling as a tiny white kitten tottered out.

Elnor screamed.

Or, almost screamed. It was more like a very loud and high pitched squeal of excitement. He immediately picked up the kitten and started stroking it, his face nearly split in half by the smile lighting up his face.

“It’s......it’s so cute!” Elnor whispered, unable to stop grinning.

“Think of it as a thank you for saving my life and all the Ex-Bs.” Hugh said, “also Picard told me you really like animals. I did want to give it to you alone but this is fine I gu-“

He was cut off by Elnor putting down the kitten and mashing their lips together. Hugh was in shock for a second, but he kissed back as Elnor almost cried with gratitude and joy.

“What.................is that.” Said a voice from the other side of the room, which turned out to be a very agitated Rios. 

Rafi walked over to the kitten and coaxed it to her, picking it up and petting it as Rios stared at the tiny green eyed ball of white fur.

“What, this little thing? Rios, don’t tell me you don’t like cats!” She teased, and Soji snorted as Rios backed away from it.

“How do you know it’s a cat?” He questioned, “have you done DNA tests? It could be something else! It could eat us in our sleep!”

Hugh detached Elnor from himself and walked over to Rios and Rafi. Elnor followed, trying to get the kitten back from where it was quietly sitting in Rafi’s hands.

“I did DNA tests on it before I adopted it, Rios, calm down. This is for Elnor. It won’t bother you.” Hugh chided, handing the kitten to Elnor who sighed and kissed the little fluffball on the head. 

As Soji, Dr. Jerati and Rafi led a grumbling Rios away, Hugh turned to Elnor, who was still glowing as he held his new friend.

“I think I’ll name him Nuani.” Elnor whispered, “thank you, Hugh. I...........I love you.”

“I love you too Elnor.” He answered, not fully processing what Elnor had said.

The two of them put Nuani in Elnor’s room and went to join the rest of the crew as Picard arrived back from Earth. They all sat down to eat and chatted, Picard catching them up on news from the vineyard, Soji telling them about the things she was learning from Elnor, and Hugh telling Picard that they had an animal on the ship now, which was met with more grumbling from Rios.

When they all parted company for the night, Hugh was stopped by Elnor outside his room.

“Hey, um..... I just wanted to say, I meant it, when I said I love you.” Elnor mumbled, “if you don’t then that’s okay-“

“I meant it too, El.” Hugh said, “don’t worry.”

He took Elnor’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly, smiling up at him. They inched closer to each other, hesitant to repeat what they had done earlier, but the newfound love they had helped them close the distance between each other. 

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but by the time their lips parted, neither of them wanted to leave. 

“D’you want to stay the night?” Hugh asked.

Elnor nodded, not breaking eye contact. “Nuani will be okay. He was asleep when I checked.”

“Oi!! Get a room you two! You’re not getting any sleep standing out here.” Rafi whisper-shouted across the deck.

Hugh and Elnor smiled as they walked hand-in-hand into Hugh’s room and closed the door behind them.

Lol shitty ending but ye there u go :)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I’ll probably make a collection of these so stay tuned and PM me prompts for these two on my tumblr: crystallynx13
> 
> Aight! See y’all later!


End file.
